Canine Instincts
by AlantisB
Summary: *FINISHED* The gundam guys find out that one of them is a demon--A dog demon from legend named InuYasha in fact! Just what screwed up the spell that was his cover and why? YAOI Possible 1x2x5 3x4
1. Author Notes

Canine Instincts  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Hey everyone! Well this may be the start of my best fanfiction to date. Now this story isn't crossed over with an anime many people are familiar with so I created this author note section to help out people in understanding a bit about this anime that just came out two years ago.  
  
1 InuYasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale  
  
InuYasha was created by the same person that made Ranma1/2 and in Japan the anime and the comic are doing very well so far. InuYasha the anime started October. 16th, 2000. It has over 59 episodes and over 21 volumes so far. The anime is not planned to be dubbed for America and I doubt it will be soon. The comic is being translated and right now it is only at volume 11. I recommend the Japanese version since it shows InuYasha in his true, arrogant ways.  
  
The basic plotline of INUYASHA: A Feudal Fairy tale (SPOILERS) is that Kagome, a Japanese high school girl is pulled back to the time of Japan's ancient past, Inu-Yasha's time, through a well on her grounds, which happens to be a shrine. Inu Yasha is a violent, rash halfling, half dog demon, half mortal with a big temper. Inu Yasha was imprisoned by Kikyo(Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo), a priestess and guardian of the Shikon no Tama(The "Jewel of Four Souls" has limitless power. If you know SailorMoon, it's like the Silver Imperium Crystal), before she herself died. After that, Kikyo died respectfully in a fire with the jewel. Kagome, having set Inu-Yasha free 50 years later to save her life, was then threatened by Inu Yasha for the jewel she was the new guardian of. Before he could kill Kagome, Kaede, Kikyo's younger, still living sister threw prayer beads on Inu Yasha and now all Kagome has to say is "SIT!" and Inu Yasha falls flat on the ground. .  
  
I don't want to give too much away from the series but I'm telling you basically what you need to know on a need-to-know-basis. When something new shows up I'll write the explanation at the bottom of that chapter. ^.^ I just told you the basic plot of INUYASHA except for what happens after InuYasha gets the beaded neckless. If you need to know anymore I will tell you.  
  
When I researched this anime on the net for fanfiction of it, I found a few crossovers with Ranma1/2 but none of Gundam Wing. I thought about it for a while and I came to the conclusion that it would be a shame if no x-overs were written with InuYasha and GundamWing. So I devised a way to come with a perfect idea! Knowing that my fanfic will be the first IY/GW fic, I will strive to make it the best I can.  
  
This story is not going to have ANY of the InuYasha characters in it except for InuYasha and a few others. I've totally diverted from the point where InuYasha is pinned to the Holy Tree so don't worry about having to go look up on this anime.  
  
Hopefully you will take the time to actually read the story before you decide you don't want to bother ^.^  
  
-AlantisB 


	2. Dog-Gone It!

Canine Instincts

__

By AlantisB

Prologue

****

"Dog-Gone It!"

**

Darkness was all around him, a soundless void where he could see nothing for as far as the eye could see. Loneliness radiated off his soul as he waited for who knows how long. All he remembered was the brief times before he entered this void, the times where he would get flashes. One flash stood out amongst all others in the void. He remembered something glowing, a whispered prayer, and a hot burning pain, then nothing. What was it, it didn't remember. All he knew was he was trapped in this place with no where else to go. 

He stayed like that for centuries as the world around him changed.

At times he could see flashes of what had to be the outside world, for how could his imagination think up such as humans flying in metal birds and carriages with no horses pulling people where they wanted to go? When these flashes came to him, he watched them and studied them to learn from. He may need the information later and it was better he learned them now when he had nothing to go. He waited for the time when he could escape from this place, this never-ending nothingness.

Soon the flashes came to him more frequently and lasting longer then before. He watched them as he always did and stored pieces of information away. Sometimes he would contemplate these images and spend time wondering what it all meant. After a while he came to the startling realization that he was no longer in a void, but in a place full of images constantly sending him information and causing him to think upon those images. He was _conscious_! Now, he just needed to wake up from this dream.

It was slow a process, and it took countless amounts of energy but soon he could feel the light on his eyelids. He could feel the wind tangling her fingers through his hair like gentle caresses. Scents reached his nose as he cautiously sniffed around him as he became used to the stenches that were previously not existing. Some of them stank and hurt his nose but others were colorful, drawing in his attention as he tried to figure out what they were. He became excited as he started to recongize the earth beneath him, the tree he was hugged against, and the cloth he could feel wrapped around him. He knew he was waking up and he could go explore the world around him now. All it took was to open his eyes and then he could leave the place his mind had been existing on for so long!

He struggled to climb towards the white light in his mind. His strength waned but when he was about to give up hope he remembered the new smells of the world around him, the prospect of traveling that New world and learning about everything. His climb was hard, the journey was long and unforgiving but he could _make_ it! He _would_ reach that outside world! He was stronger then before, he knew that somehow. He would make it! His soul cried out in joy as he reached the light and he jumped into the blinding whiteness.

His eyes snapped open.

**

Duo gave a startled puppy-like yelp as he fell out of bed, shaken out of his sleep by the annoying loud blare of the alarm clock. He lay on the floor for a few minutes trying to blink the sleepiness from his eyes and stared up at the cracked tile called the ceiling. Absently he rubbed at his eyes and stretched his body out amongst his rumpled covers. He was tired. But it wasn't because of morning laziness like his fellow pilots thought was the cause since he was so hard to get out of bed in the morning. He could never fall right to sleep at night, he always wanted to go out and prowl, to guard his land. As tempting as it was, he never let himself get out of bed at night and do such a thing.

He stood up and reached down to pick up his covers and threw them onto the bed in a messy way. A pain tweaked his back and he rubbed at it unconsciously as he muttered curses under his breath. Stupid alarm clocks and stupid loud machines! They shouldn't be allowed to suddenly wake him up and make him fall out of his bed at five in the morning. 

He half stumbled, half limped across the room to the a-joining bathroom. He shut the door, covering his mouth as his yawn widened showing the whites of his teeth as he struggled to wake himself up at such an ungodly hour. It wasn't right, I spent all of my young life waking up with the sunrise and I lived on a colony for four years and suddenly it screws up my internal clock. 

Automatically, his body moved to his usual morning functions such as turning on the shower, adjusting the knobs to make steaming –almost burning hot- cascade of flowing water. White steam rose to the ceiling as the hot temperature of the water as it evaporated into water vapor. He striped from his boxer and wife beater shirt and let loose his hair with a quick tug of the band holding it in place before he stepped into the steaming shower.

He purred in pleasure as the hot waters caressed his tense back muscles leaving him completely relaxed and in a happy mood. Hot water always made him happy, having grown up where there was never an easy way to get such temperatures of water he enjoyed the time he was able to have using one. Sure people called him a hot water hog but you would not like to take baths in cold water either and you would jump at the chance of using hot water. The guys will _hate_ me for leaving them no hot water. He grinned knowing the two pilots that would hate no hot water the most.

Soon the water started to run cold and he reluctantly shut off the water. Duo stepped out of the shower and onto the cold tiled floor. He sighed, he missed the numbing feeling of the hot water already, the drops of skin numbing heat rolling off his body giving him a massage so gentle only water could have such skilled fingers. His skin tinged reminding him that it had almost fallen asleep and was trying to wake up. He loved that feeling. The sensation reminded him that he was indeed alive and not in the void living out those unremembered images of times long past.

He grabbed the white towel from the shower rack and ran it through his hair getting rid of excess water clinging to his thick hair. He dried off the rest of his body with smooth and unconscious grace lining his every movement. With great care, he wiped away at the fog clouding the mirror over the sink with the towel, he was careful not to scratch the surface.

He grabbed the ragged toothbrush he had for years, squirted some toothpaste on the bent bristles before he shoved it into his mouth and brushed his teeth. He hated the taste of mint on his tongue because it made him want to gag at the strong smell emitting from the cleaning paste. He made sure to brush thoroughly near his wisdom teeth in the back of his jaw and the canines towards the front of his set of teeth. Toothpaste – he thought to him self as he brushed his teeth - made my breath smell fresh and that was the only good quality the nasty chemical paste have in my eyes. 

He spat the used toothpaste into the sink. He bent down and leaned his head so that his mouth was open towards the pipe and gulped down the water, swishing it around in his mouth to get rid of the after taste. The water was cool on his tongue and it felt quite refreshing. Not as good as pure spring water but it was good all the same. He stood up straight again and took a quick glance at the mirror before he leaned down and spat out the water in his mouth. Suddenly, the image he saw in the mirror caught up with him and his head snapped up to study his reflection.

"Oh SHIT!" 

He bit his lips with his inhuman canines and the sharp points poked at his bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood. The tip of his red tongue darted out to lick away the small drops of blood. The sugary-sweet taste of his demon blood made him shiver in excitement, the blood lust stirred in him for the first time in years. For now he ignored it and instead occupied himself in studying his reflection. 

Golden, slit pupil eyes stared back at him from under the bangs of his silvery-white hair. His ears - had he been a normal human - would be located near his nose and eyes. The ears he had now were in fact located at the top of head on either side, no longer made of the soft bone covered by weak human flesh. Now they were white furred dog-ears that flickered at the slightest sound around him. As if a light switch had been turned on for his senses, he could smell the unmistakable human scents in the house that were his fellow pilots. 

The scents of oil and grease drifted to his nose -which he knew came from the hanger where the gundams were located. Even though he had just washed, the scent of mechanical oil clung to his hair and skin. His senses no longer dulled by his human guise could distinguish the smell from his normal scent of the forest and nature, to the oil and grease one that covered him now. He reached out with a claws hand and touched his mirror reflection in disbelief. He was seeing for the first time in four years since he woke up from his forced sleep, his true hanyou self. 

The dog demon in the reflection looked back at him with the same disbelief painted on his features. The proof of his heightened senses showed him this was no illusion but he couldn't bring him self to believe it was real. He had locked him self in his human form with the strongest spell he knew. Damn it! The spell was supposed to last _forever_! But it wore off somehow. What would cause such a disruption in the spell as to return me to my half-demon form?

He glanced up at his reflection again to study it. Could he cast the spell again or would it be disrupted and do something horrible to him? He sighed as his shoulders slumped. The risk was too great. It would be dangerous to cast the spell again unless I figure out just what caused it to stop being in effect. 

The only problem was how was he to hide it from trained terrorists that looked for that sort of thing on a daily basis? The others wouldn't be fooled into thinking his looks were a costume so what could he do to make himself look more like "Duo"? He looked around the bathroom and in the cabinets. The dog demon's face brightened into a rare, real smile as he came across an old box of brown hair dye he had. 

I have a plan!

**

Ten minutes later, Duo walked out of the bathroom looking almost completely like the old Duo except for some minor differences. His braided hair was a bit lighter from the original chestnut color it had before. He doubted the pilots would notice since his hair looked darker while wet. They would chalk it up to it being lighter from the sun bleaching it when they saw it dry. His eyes were still the startling golden color however that was no problem because he knew of an easy way to fix it and keep it from his friends. 

For instances such as this, he always had a spell handy that could cast minor glamour fields on his person. The glamour he cast were on his eyes to make the golden color appear his violet shade it had been in his human form. He couldn't do anything about his claws, but he already came up an excuse for them. He could just say that he needed them for his new mission. For his fangs, he decided that he just wouldn't smile showing his teeth and wouldn't open his mouth so wide to speak. 

He slipped on his priest wardrobe and on his way out of his bedroom he grabbed his black baseball cap and put it on. His ears felt uncomfortable pressed flat against his head. He couldn't really do anything about that. The hanyou was sure the others would notice a pair of dog-ears on his head so he needed a way to cover them up somehow. This was the only solution he could come up with in such a short time.

Duo checked his reflection in the mirror to make sure everything was in place. He nodded in satisfaction at the sight staring back at him. The illusion was perfect, no flaws except for his clawed hands. No one would notice hopefully. After he completed his mission, he'll have to leave for a while from the guys. If he didn't, he feared they would discover his secret and that could cause a huge mess. One he couldn't have happen because two certain pilots he had feelings for. He knew he could never act on those feelings, especially how he was now. But he vowed not to expose the pilots to his hanyou form or they would cast him away like all humans and demons did so long ago when they found out he was only a lowly hanyou.

Time to put up the normal act, he thought as he shifted into the well-worn mask of cheerful exterior. He ran down the stairs and turned the corner before he barely dodged running into Trowa. "Hey Tro!" He grinned but carefully manuvered his lips so that they covered the sharp points of his canines. "What's up? You have a good night sleep last night with Q-man?"

Trowa raised an eyebrow in silent amusement at his fellow pilot's enthusiastic demeanor. He carefully sipped at his tea and gave the Deathscythe pilot a nod. Duo's face brightened and he gave the silent pilot a wink. "Good for you man! I got a mission today so tell the Perfect Soldier and I-have-a-stick-so-far-up-my-ass-I-taste-bark-in-my-mouth Chang that I unfortunately can't play the wonderful pranks I was going to deploy this fine day. I'm saving those for another day. Okay? Okay! Thanks man!" 

Duo ran out of the hallway leaving the Heavyarms pilot to his own thoughts. Poor Heero and Wufei, the silent pilot thought to him self in amusement. They always received the blunt end of Duo's practical jokes. He contemplated on actually telling the two oriental boys what the braided pilot had told him be decided against it. Let the two sweat it out, he smiled in the privacy of his own company. Entertainment was _so_ hard to find out in the country.

**

It was well after midnight three days later when Duo managed to reach the front door of the safe house. Rather thick-looking blood dripped a steady stream off of the large cut on his arm that ran from his elbow to his wrist. He leaned his forehead against the door as he struggled to control his harsh breathing. He scent of blood was driving his instincts wild but at the same time he was in desperate need of sleep. 

If he were still trapped in his full human form he knew he wouldn't be alive from all the blood he had lost. He had been careful not to let any blood drip onto the ground where hounds could lick it up. The last thing he needed was a pack of wolves hot on his tail to be his servants.

His eyes started to drift closed of their own accord as his mind started to drift towards the relaxing darkness in his mind. Sleep, yeah that sounded good right about now.

He jerked himself upright as he forced himself to stay awake. This is not good, he realized. He couldn't fall asleep, not with such a large cut and leaving it untended could lead his death. So tired was he, he wasn't sure his hanyou body could take the strain of constantly trying to pump blood through his arm where it flowed out in huge streams and heal his wound at the same time. It was deep like he had been cut by a katana but it was really a cut from a wayward shard that struck him unawares while his back was turned after he blew up the base. He grabbed the doorknob with his uninjured arm and opened the door as quietly as he could.

Duo jerked back to stop himself from walking into the gun barrel pointed at his chest. He lifted his eyes to stare into the ice blues of the Wing pilot that was currently glaring at him with fierce coldness. Heero stared Duo down for a moment before he clicked on the safety again and put his gun out of sight. His gaze traced over Duo's body looking for injury that could hinder any future missions (and to see if Duo was all right although he won't admit to that). Heero spotted the rather wicked looking slash on Duo's arm that was bleeding profusely and now that he noticed the slashed arm, he realized just how pale Duo seemed.

Footsteps reached Duo's ears and he looked up just as Wufei walked out of the kitchen with the first aid box in hand and headed over to the two pilots. "Hmph. Can't even handle a simple mission Maxwell?"

Duo's eyes started to close as his exhaustion finally caught up to him. He crumpled to the ground too tired to focus anymore energy to keep his glamour up that covered his unusual eyes. The last thought he had before unconsciousness was how had the wooden floor was so soft and smelled like mechanical grease.

**

That is the conclusion the teaser for my new story. I hope you all enjoyed this teaser. If I get enough reviews I will update with a new chapter. However I warn you the chapters may be slow since I have many other stories to work with! ^.^

-AlantisB


	3. Doggy Days

**Canine Instincts**

By AlantisB

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm going to try and update this story every month so that I don't fall behind in my stories like I have been lately. My computer, the grin reaper, died a sad and tragic death two weeks ago. With nothing to do and having lost all my stories again, I was forced to wait for my new computer to come in. ::pats her new black DEL computer:: I named him Gunsmoke and he is just the sweetest computer there is. ^.~

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this computer because I worked hard on. Well there you go!

*****

Chapter Two

**Doggy Days**

*****

"Someone catch that thief!"  
  


He grinned, daring to glance behind him to see the out of shape vender chasing after him. In his arms he held a dozen rotting apples he had just stolen from the market place. He would have gotten away with it if he hadn't bumped into that stupid old man in the priest outfit. The old man had taken him by surprise and he only looked up at his kind, wary face for a moment before the vender noticed the apples around his feet and the few still in his arms. He quickly scooped them up and dashed through the crowded market place before the old priest knew what had happened. The last thing he needed was some stupid ward pulled out on him.

He ducked into a dark alleyway, directly heading to the darkest shadow near him. Bending down behind two garbage cans, he watched through the cracks between the two tin cans and his mouth twisted into a triumphant smirk as the vender ran right past his hiding place. Stupid human! He snorted and shifted his body until he got comfortable. Putting all the apples into a pile in front of him he darted his eyes back up towards the entrance of the alley. Seeing that the coast was clear, he brought up two fingers to his lips and whistled.

Dirty faces peaked out from behind other trash cans, dumpsters, and garbage in the alley way. Several of them looked to be between the ages of four and ten. Dressed in rags, they looked to have seen better days. Ribs could be seen through the thread-barren cloth and many had so much dirt caked in their hair and skin that they melted in the darkness perfectly. 

He refrained from wrinkling his sensitive nose at the stench coming off of the human children since he knew he didn't smell spring fresh either. Besides, they might get offended and therefore, kick him out of the pack and make him fend for himself in this crazed technological world.

"Inu!" A little girl squealed and ran over to him and plopped herself in his lap. He sort of smiled down at her and patted her head in an affectionate way. Little Sarah looked up at him with a charming smile and snuggled close to him. 

He didn't bother removing her as he pointed to the pile of rotting apples with a claw. "Eat. You'll need your strength." He said to the other children.

As soon as he said eat, the children ran up to the pile and snatched an apple each and nearly swallowed it whole as they choked down the food. None of them had had a meal in a while and this was all they got for at least four or five days. 

He watched over them as they licked their fingers and talk quietly to each other. They were his pack, the local gang of war orphans that had taken him in as their leader when they saw how fast and easily killed. Solo had been the leader before him but he had died a month ago when the plague reached the L2 colony. The children not being able to get the medicine in time, the leader died and he rose to the position. 

Even though he was young in demon standards, he had formed a pack from these human children. As the alpha it was his responsibility to watch over the pups of the pack and make sure they were all provided the necessities of life. Since almost the entire group was children, he had a hard time doing the things needed. But he found that when he let himself be a little bit more open to them, the children would help him deal with the food and fights over territory. He had only been with them for a few months but he found that they treated him as if he had always been there, the big brother or sometimes a pet.

He nudged Sarah. "Grab your share, brat. Or I'll eat it."

Faster then normal children's hands, the apple was snapped up by the little girl and she quickly ate the rotten fruit. She looked up and scratched that spot behind his ears he liked so much. He couldn't help it, he purred and nuzzled her hair and let out a sigh when she stopped.

He lifted Sarah off his lap and stood up. He folded his arms and glared down at them. "Go back to your positions. Mark," the six year old boy looked up. "Your watch is up. Preston will take up his turn. I'll guard the alley." The two boys nodded in agreement and went to their positions. 

"Inu-chan?"

Glancing down he saw little Sarah hugging his leg. "Tell me a story! About the one with the demon boy and his human mommy in the cave! Please?" She gave him the wide-eyed, watery puppy dog look that no one would ever dare to question.

He sighed and took his position in the shadows, staring at the entrance of the alley. Sarah climbed into his lap and made herself comfortable in his arms as she snuggled close to his dirtied red robe outfit. She started to suck on her thumb.

Absently he petted her hair as he began. "Once long ago, a little half breed demon dog and his mother who was the local priestess, lived in a cave to hide from their enemies. The local demons and humans would try and hunt them down because they wanted to kill the little demon boy for being a hanyou. 

But one day the mother took her little boy into a cave and enchanted the entrance with a ward so that in the back of their enemy's minds, they would hear a little subconscious voice telling them; "Bad person. Bad person! Stay away" . . . . . . .

*****

"How is he doing?"

Wufei looked up from bandaging Duo's arm. He caught sight of the perfect soldier standing in the doorway, giving him an assessing look. Wing's pilot raised an eyebrow in question and the Chinese pilot nodded, tying off the bandage with a metal clip. "He'll be dizzy from blood loss but otherwise he'll be fine."

"Hn."

Heero stared at the pale figure lying in the bed. Not many people can survive that much blood loss without passing out. Somehow the braided pilot managed to get back to the safe house on a motorcycle without crashing into anything or passing out at the wheel. If it was anyone but Duo, he would suspect tricks but he knew that the Deathscythe pilot was one of the most stubborn people on the planet and when he set his mind to something, he would see it through to the end. 

However putting all stubbornness aside, he doubted that the skinny, frail-looking pilot could get all the way from the OZ base to the safe house, bleeding all the while and then being able to sneak up on the door without making a sound besides his harsh breathing. When he had heard the door opening, he had been so sure that OZ had found their location somehow but when he saw Duo standing in the doorway, leaning heavily on it and then by some miracle being able to stop himself from falling forward into the Wing pilot's gun barrel, he was surprised.

Wufei studied the Wing pilot as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. Emotions crossed over Heero's eyes too quickly for him to assess but he thought he had seen some surprise in those cold orbs. He smirked slightly and glanced down at the patient lying on the bed. Surprise was unexpected concerning Heero but he couldn't deny he was surprised also. Maxwell was not one to be quiet, especially when he was injured or someone else for that matter. 

He remembered hearing a story from Quatre about how Duo had helped Heero escape for the first time. When Heero had set his own leg, the sound of it snapping back in place made Duo shout out in shock and then yelled at the Wing pilot for being an idiot ("Normal people don't set their own leg!") The blonde pilot explained he had gotten the story out of Duo when Heero self-destructed for the first time. It was in the desert and Duo looked a bit depressed so the blonde had gone about exchanging first-meeting stories.

The Chinese pilot ran his eyes up Duo's braid, noting the wind blown look it had and it looked greasy like it hadn't been washed in days. His eyes stopped roaming when he reached the American pilot's head and he scowled when he noted that stupid black baseball cap was still on the idiot's head. 

"Hmph. The stupid idiot still has his cap on even after getting so injured. You would think that it's attached to his head the way he never parts with it." He reached up to grab it off of Duo's head.

"Heero! Wufei!"

Both pilots turned to look at the doorway as the blonde Arabian busted in the door as he rushed in. "Is Duo okay?! I saw blood on the doorstep and on the floor!"

"Maxwell is fine, Winner." Wufei sort of smiled at the worried pilot. "He just lost a little blood. When he wakes up he'll just be dizzy."

Quatre sighed in relief. "That's good. I was afraid Duo seriously hurt himself this time."

"If he did, we would have told you." The wing pilot glanced at the blonde. "Or do you think we wouldn't inform you?"

"I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to think that of you two. Now that I know he's okay, I'll go back to repairing Sandrock. I'll see you both at dinner?"

"Hn."  
  


"Of course, Winner."

*****

"Don't! I said _quit it!"_

The priest walked into the room with a gentle smile that reached his eyes. He looked at the nun with the pair of scissors in her hands and was trying to hold down a strange looking teenage boy. "What's going on?"  
  


"This boy. . . He won't let me cut his hair." She explained, frustration creeping into her voice.

He snorted and sneered at the nun, glaring at her with his wicked yellow eyes. "Bad enough I gotta wear these weird clothes . . I can't let you cut my hair as well!" 

The nun frowned down at him. "But it's all scraggly and tangled. It's unhygienic."

"I like it like this!"

"Sister Helen, let Duo have his way," said the gentle old man priest as he looked at him with a smile.

Duo was the name he had given the humans at the church and he had told his pack to call him that as well. He didn't want the holy humans to know his name least they try and banish him with a demon ward or some kind of divine power. He wasn't afraid of them per say, he was just wary of their intentions towards him and his. Ever since that stupid bitch pinned him to the Holy tree with an enchanted arrow, he distrusted the whole holy people on a whole. Generalizing them all as people that wanted to kill him or banish him for being what he didn't have a choice in. The way they stared at his strange features he knew they suspected something but he didn't care. They could go to hell for all he cared!

"But . ." 

The nun's protests were silenced when the old man priest just smiled at her and nodded. She sighed and with a tired smile, she braided his hair while he scowled the entire time. "So . . there you go." She looked down at him with a gentle smile. "No complaints, right?"

When she finished, he glanced at his hair and noticed how it wasn't getting in his way as much as it was before. "Feh. Makes it easier to move around and it won't get in my way when I steal stuff."

"Are you still talking like that?" The nun sadly stated.

The priest chuckled in amusement. "Haha! Duo . . There's no need for you to steal as long as you're here."

"Oh, that's right! I'm supposed to be _begging now, not stealing." He said sarcastically._

"Begging?"

"Isn't that how it works?" He sneered. "I mean, a church is kept up by the towns-people's donations." He added, seeing the slightly confused looks on the two holy people's faces.

"Oh my, for a child . .!" The nun exclaimed in surprise.

"You're right, it's just as you say." The priest said.

"Yeah! So don't get all high and mighty!" InuYasha snorted and crossed his arms, looking smug.

*****

Blinking away the last remains of the dream, he opened his eyes slowly and shut them quickly as bright sunlight pierced his eyes. He groaned and threw an arm over his eyes only to yelp when he realized his arm was injured then he noticed that there was no pain. He sat up ignoring the protests of his aching muscles and looked around in confusion. The last thing he remembered seeing was the wooden floor coming up to kiss him and then nothing. He guessed he blacked out but what happened after that? 

He looked down and saw his arm bandaged and scowled. With a careful slash of his claws, the medical bandage ripped away from his arm and he saw near-perfectly healed flesh underneath. The only evidence that he was hurt at all was the pink color of newly grown flesh covering the spot where his wound was before.

A slow smile spread across his face as he touched the tender flesh gently with a claw, marveling at the speed of his demonic powers ability to heal such wounds when he had been relying on human healing for so long. Being a demon dog has its perks, he mused.

He looked across the room into the full length mirror and his eyes widened when he noticed the glamour spell he had cast on his eyes was gone. Then he shook his head, he was worried over nothing. None of the pilots would see his golden eyes when he was sleeping so he had nothing to worry about. All he had to do was cast the spell again.

Whispering the spell under his breath, he covered his eyes with one hand. After he finished the spell, he took the hand away and looked into the mirror again. His jaw dropped in shock as he stared into his still-golden eyes. Only one word could possibly sum up the amount of bad luck that had struck him for the last few days. 

Snarling, he slammed his fists into the mattress and said the first word he thought of. 

"FUCK!"

*****

That sums up chapter two of Canine Instincts! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it. I took the dialogue from Episode Zero for Duo's second dream. Basically I wanted everyone to understand a bit of how InuYasha was able to become the 'human' he is today. Heh, I feel bad about being so mean to Duo but I had to add that last scene in. It sort of fit into the situation even though I hadn't planned that originally in the storyline.

Remember to review!

-AlantisB

P.S Has anyone heard of Trigun? God, that anime has become my new obsession! Bwahaahaha! Damn that show rocks! Vash and Wolfwood forever man!

LOVE & PEACE!!!

^.^


	4. Dog Tired

**Canine Instincts**

By AlantisB

***

Chapter Three

**"Dog Tired"**

***

Duo had been sitting in his bed since he had woken up with his wound all healed. A half hour had gone by slowly as he evaluated his current situation. Reverting back to his normal form was scary to say the least. He loved having his senses back, especially his sense of smell. Dog youkai and Wolf youkai rely very much on their sense of smell, unlike humans who rely more on sight for memories. 

In his early childhood memories he couldn't remember anyone's faces or what kind of clothes they wore but he remembered their scents. His mother, he remembered fondly, smelled like a mixture of rosemary, the forest, and ash from the temple fires. Two scents he usually tried to steer clear from were ash and rosemary because it brought up the thought of his mother and how he lost her because of what he was.

Since he relied so much on scents to tell him information, when he went human once a month so long ago, he was terrified. Suddenly his world was dulled to just the barest of scents and his night vision and strength decreased. So not only was he without his main source for gathering information about the world around him, he was also weaker and more inclined to trip on tree roots in the dark and fall off a cliff. 

However when he woke up in the new technological world, he realized that humans have compensated for their lack of senses. Night vision became easier with night goggles, genetic engineering allowed one to enhance strength with the help of steroids, and dogs could be used to help track with their sense of smell. Learning that on Dr. G's ship had him come to terms with being human once a month. 

But even with the enhancements he had made on his human body, nothing felt better than to have his old body back. He didn't have to worry about what a six or seven story foot drop would do to his body if he jumped out of a window, he could easily handle it in his bare feet. With his boots on, he didn't have to worry at all. And who needed a gun that could easily run out ammo when all he had to do was dip his claws in fresh blood and slash at his enemy, showering them with dozens of blood claws raining down upon them until he had no more blood left to use. 

*Hell, I don't even need the blood. Just slashing normally would decapitate several humans in a span of a couple feet and rip through mobile suit armor like butter.* He mused. 

*Well maybe not _gundanium_.*

Then he had to look at the faults of his sudden reversal into demon-hood again. His files and records of his false identity of Duo Maxwell listed him as human. While to a normal person this was no worry for they could just disappear- he couldn't. First of all, his comrades know "Duo" is human because he was sure his file had been hacked several times just as he hacked their files to check them out. If he were to suddenly reveal himself to be a half-demon, not only would this cause the others to become hostile towards him because he was half demon, but they would be angry at him for not telling them sooner.

Another thing that needed to be pointed out was that he could be targeted by OZ if they found out and wanted to use his blood to clone a large army of super humans. The war was going bad enough as it was, the gundam pilots didn't need to worry about super half humans, half demons to fight too.

He wasn't sure but he also thought that the demon population went underground and used the same spells he was using to hide themselves from humans. For all he knew, the demons could still be hunting for hanyous to kill and he did _not_ need to worry about watching his back for OZ and demons. 

Speaking of demons, he knew his brother Sesshoumaru was alive. He was certain he was posing as some type of human noble because anything less would be below him. Or perhaps _Fluffy-chan would be hiding somewhere not disguised as human. He grinned at the new nickname he made. He knew his older brother would come to hate it. *Metal note: Call him that as soon as I see him.*_

At the same time he wondered if "Duo Maxwell" was really all an act or if -by chance -the long hibernation he was forced into so long ago had affected his mind somehow. Maybe Duo was his real self peaking out from behind his mask of indifference and cocksure ways? 

He snorted at his thoughts. *Feh, I have got to stop watching troubled teen movies. They're getting to me.*

He reached to scratch his ears with a claw he scowled in puzzlement when he was stopped by his favorite black cap. Assured that the others wouldn't dare check up on him for at least an hour or so more, he took off his hat and dropped it on the bed somewhere. He didn't really care about it at the moment; he just wanted to get it off his ears. They pressed at them uncomfortably. He liked that cap a lot more when he had human ears.

Taking a deep breath he let it out with a sigh, relaxing tense muscles in his shoulders and back. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. "Feh, time for a shower, I stick. When was the last time I had one?" He shook his head, it didn't matter when. What he needed was some nice, steamy, long shower that used up all the hot water in the house. A furo would've been better but he doubted the others would buy that a 'street-rat American' would know what the hell a Japanese bath was and would grow suspicious if he knew how it worked. 

He stripped and threw his dirty priest outfit into the dirty clothes pile in his laundry basket and headed to the bathroom. *Looks like I'll have to do my laundry again, it's starting to fester a smell.* He made a mental note to do it after his shower.

To the surprise of the other pilots, despite his ability to throw everything he owned onto the floor in the matter of hours arriving at a new safe house, he was a clean freak. Not once had any of the pilots caught Duo with dirty clothes piling up in his room or any dirty dishes or candy wrappers littering the floor. He would dust his room every three days and would vacuum the carpet as soon as he arrived and once every four days. 

This was because the smell of dirty clothes reminded him of the street gang he lived with on L2 for a while and the smell of dust reminded him of his entrapment to the holy tree. When he had woken up and took the ward off him, he found tons of dust and dirt on him from centuries of not moving. The true horror of how long he had been still shocked him to the core and he didn't want to be reminded of that at all. 

Well, when he was human before he wouldn't have really noticed but even a human could smell dust although it smells sort of musty and dirty clothes smell like—well like dirty clothes. Anyone could smell that if they stuck their face close enough to it. But now with this new development with him gaining back his hanyou form, the scents could be detected easily and sooner.

Steam rose to the ceiling as Inuyasha stepped out of the shower. He stretched his arms high above his head and stood on the tips of his toes. With a sudden movement of his neck, a loud crack echoed in the bathroom. With liquid grace, he relaxed onto the balls of his feet.

"Ah, that felt good. Where's a good chiropractor when you need one?" 

He smirked and his muscles rippled as he flexed his hands and arms. The rolling of steel-tight muscles gave him that familiar feeling of protection. He had gone so long with human muscles –even if they were enhanced- it just didn't feel the same as good ol' demon strength. In fact, the more he thought about it, the less he really wanted to go back to being straight human.

Being human meant he had to constantly watch his back for stupid things like stray bullets, knives, and other such inconsistencies. His mind drifted as he absently plucked an old towel from the rack and started to rub-dry his hair to get most of the moisture out. Memories of the Sengoku Jidai (Warring States) period pulled him into times where he roamed free. 

Running in the forest after a good swim in a cold river on a hot summer day letting the wind blow his hair dry as he dashed through the forest in a constant red blur and he closed his eyes, letting the scents of the old forest he remembered wash over him. The scents of pine and oak trees, the feel of rough bark under his feet, the summer breeze blowing around him like an old friend. His lips curved into a small, real smile as he remembered.

He sighed and shook his head to shaken himself out of old memories.  *Idiot. Don't let yourself get caught up in old memories. You have to think and find out just what exactly you're going to do!*

*Well it's not like I can just walk out to the guys and say 'I'm feeling much better-in fact my arm healed overnight and guess what? My eyes are really golden and those white things on the top of my head ARE my ears! These nails? Oh, they're my claws that can slash through almost anything –and oh yeah, did I mention I'm a half demon from the Sengoku Jidai period of Japan?*

He snorted.

*I might as well start handing out business cards saying: 'I am InuYasha, a half-demon. But don't worry I'm a good little dog demon that works on salvaging machinery parts, an ex-thief and a terrorist on the side to boot! Don't hesitate to call.'*

***

Duo surveyed the clean clothes in his duffle bag. His eyebrows shot up and he stared. *Oh hell no! You've _gotta_ be kidding me.* He sighed. *Feh, it figures with everything else going against my plans to hide what I am. Fate is a bitch with twisted sense of humor, she is.* 

Indeed, inside his duffle bag was the only thing left he could wear, his old clothes. Just seeing them brought back memories. Folded in a neat pile was his red hakama (long legged pants that were slightly modified to be looser and puffer than the traditional hakama pants), his white long sleeve yukata (Japanese shirt), and the red yukata he wore over the white one. He really loved his old clothes, the best armor there is and no worries about cleaning or repairing. 

When he took them off, the fire-rat fur that the red and white clothes were made of would automatically start to shed the dirt off and when he picked the clothes up again, all the dirt, twigs, and dust would fall to the ground easily leaving his clothes fresh and clean. If the clothe became damaged by demon venom or ripped, it magically re-grow in a matter of an hour. 

It also grows with him. He realized that fact when he got bigger. The clothes never seemed tight or small on him. He had the same clothes since he was five years old when his mother gave him the clothing as his first present. That was the day she died, on his birthday. She never had a chance to give it to him. He had found the present wrapped up in one of her old kimonos after he buried her.

He covered his eyes with his hand and moaned in frustration. It was laundry day alright. But could he really walk out of his room in traditional old Japanese pants, his black slippers, and his white shirt? Well he knew Trowa and Quatre were on a mission, their scent trails in the house carried in by the air conditioner told him that much since they were faded and a day old. He seriously doubted Wufei or Heero would come out of their rooms or the hanger. 

*To take the chance is risky and I won't do it. I may act like a dim-witted fool as Duo Maxwell at times but growing up in the Sengoku era taught me to always be on guard.* He grabbed his gray sweat pants from his laundry pile and sniffed it. It smelled alright, a little musty from his scent but it would do. 

However all his shirts were rank and really needed a good washing. Wearing two long-sleeve form fitting shirts had his scent washed over everything and was extremely strong in the arm pit area. He snorted. *I am so _not_ going out in a smelly shirt.* Pants he could deal with but there was no way in hell he was going to go out to wash clothes in a shirt that stunk so bad it made his nose twitch. He slipped the gray sweat pants on and grabbed one of his black hair bands and quickly braided his hair and tied off the end.

With a tired sigh, he picked up a black plastic bag and stuffed all his dirty laundry inside. He hauled it over his bare shoulder like Santa Claus and glanced at the mirror. His eyes widened when he spotted his white dog ears and his golden eyes.

*Oops, I forgot about that.* 

He sweat-dropped, boy was he out of practice in hiding his appearance! Looking around the room he spotted his black hat and put it on, narrowing his eyes when he felt his ears pressed flat against his head. He was beginning to hate that. He tapped his chin with a claw thoughtfully as he mused on what he could do to cover his eyes. He snapped his fingers as an idea came upon him. With a wicked smirk he strolled over to his dresser and took a look at the stock of sunglasses he had. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he loved to collect sunglasses. 

Duo didn't really know why he was so fascinated by the different colored lens and frame styles but he was. So he had quite a collection, at least ten or so with all different colors. He really only used his black ones but he doubted he would be able to see through them as clearly as he wanted even with his demonic vision - especially with his demonic eyes. He frowned. Yellow eyed dog youkai had vision defects and as such his eyes weren't as good as they would be if they were brown eyes or black. So in his hanyou form his eye sight wasn't too good inside buildings with sunglasses on.

Picking up one of his favorites, he slipped them on. He smirked giving the mirror a clear view of his sharp canine fangs as he took in the sight of his sunglasses. Yellow, oval lenses covered the sight of his golden eyes perfectly while the frames were bent on the sides up and down and ended up making a "W" on each side. He loved these glasses and he really had no idea why but it gave him an outlaw type of look; real tough like and dangerous. 

He bared his teeth fully at the mirror and was satisfied at how dangerous he could look in these glasses. He really needed to get out and go clubbing in these, he might get a few cute girls and maybe some guys for a quick roll in the hay, he was sure that the glasses looked that good. Of course he always had his heart for Wufei and Heero but pining away at them senselessly did nothing for his hormones and needs. There is only so much patience a male 'teenage' human body can take with a couple weeks of blue balls. Now with him being a demon dog in the beginning of his prime well—let's just say enough said.

He let the smirk slide off his lips as he tweaked his smirk into the Maxwell manic grin he was so well known for. Walking out of his room, he headed down the hall to the laundry room where two washers and two dryers were located. They were living on a flat at the moment. The house was a summer house for a group of college kids he guessed since it was more like a frat house than a summer get-away-place for old people. The pilots were just lucky the colleges weren't on break.

Bare feet softly padded on the hard wood floor as he unconsciously slipped into the graceful nature dogs always possess. It wasn't hard and he did it without thinking about it, it was all instinct. He blinked behind his glasses when he realized he was just ghosting down the hall. He shook himself mentally and made a conscious effort to have his feet make slapping noises that were audible on human level hearing. This being human-while-being-hanyou was taxing his nerves. He had to really think to move human! 

When he entered the laundry room, he took notice that one of the washers and one of the dryers were already in use. He raised an eyebrow wondering which of the two pilots was doing their laundry. Grinning, he bounded over to the washer and emptied his laundry inside. He took one look at the dial for a moment.

He turned it to a random time and threw in a cup of detergent inside. Duo shut the door and walked over to the comfy puffy chair in the corner. He sank into the chair with a yawn and covered his mouth to make sure that if anyone walked in at that precise moment they wouldn't have seen his canine fangs. Watching the clothes spin and spin, and spin in the little window, he drifted off to sleep quickly not even realizing he didn't feel all that tired in the first place.

***

_Warm.._

_Gentle tickles.._

_            Millions of whispered voices.._

_                        Spiraling colors of images appearing.._

_                                    The sensation of falling forever into the blackness.._

_                        Tugging insistently towards the left of him.._

_            Stopping in midair he hovered.._

_Ground beneath him.._

_He lands._

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around. He was in an ancient forest. The trees were ten feet thick like the ones in ancient Japan that he remembered. Eyes widening, he looked down at himself and saw he was in his true form, he had forgotten how to dream as himself, he always dream-pictured himself as a human now. But he was dressed just as he had been dressed so long ago. He stiffened feeling unnerved and glared around, growling low. _"Where am I?"_

A quiet, commanding voice speaks behind him. "You are in my realm." 

He jumped and turned around startled at the sudden appearance of another. He was tall, pale like newly-fallen snow. His hair was a dark blue that could be mistaken for black if it wasn't for the light highlighting the soft locks of hair that was spiked like Heero's almost but not grouped in such large clumps of hair. It was a softer look. His clothes were a dark midnight blue, the same blue as his hair, and he wore leather pants and a gray t-shirt that made the man look lean and tall. But his eyes startled InuYasha the most, they were pits of black with a tiny spark of blue deep inside somewhere in there.

He narrowed his eyes. _"And what realm is that, blue-boy?"_

The man narrowed his eyes and the blue inside the dark pits sparked with fire. "Do not insult me in my own realm, I can not guarantee that you will walk out safely if you do." 

The dog-demon snorted but relaxed his tense stance and folded his arms. He snorted and turned his head away, unable to look into those eyes any longer. _"Feh!__ So what is this realm?"_

"You are in the land of dreams."

_"So I'm dreaming?"_

"Yes."

_"Feh.__ So I'm dreaming and I'm in the land of dreams. What does that make you? The Sandman?"_

"That is one of my many names." The Lord of Dreams stared out at his realm for a moment before he spoke again. 

"A woman asked a boon from me in return if she took on a special task for me. She has done her part of the deal and now I must fulfill mine. The world has changed from what you lived in before. It is getting harder and harder for you to hide what you are from your comrades. Each spell you cast to hide what you are fails and leaves you exposed."

Inuyasha tensed. _"How do you know of this? You fucking bastard tell me! Who told you what I am?"_

The Dream-King's eyes flashed. "I warned you. Do not speak like that to me again."

_"Feh!"__ Inuyasha looked away again._

"Your dreams have shown me what you are, no one has told me. Your secret is safe with me. But," he looked softer for a moment as he stared down at the demon. "To hide what you are leads only to disaster, young lord. Take heed of my warnings, if you do not show your fellow comrades what you are, they will die. If you show them what you are, there is a chance they will not."

Inuyasha was silent for a while as he reflected the dream king's words. _"Will I remember this warning when I wake up? Or are you just a figment of my imagination? Are you just a dream?"_

"Perhaps," said the Sandman.

The dog demon growled. He hated cryptic answers. _"Perhaps to what?__ To all three of my questions? Answer me!" He snarled and leaped at the man, curling his fingers as he prepared to strike him with his claws . . . . _

***

TBC..

Hey everyone! I thought I'd just update this story while I've got the time. Since its early June, maybe in the middle of June I'll update again. For now you'll have to deal with this two page longer chapter! ^.^ I tried to get more information on just exactly how Duo is and just how he came to be what he was. We get to see a bit more into his personality too. ^.~ I made this version of Duo different from all my other Duo's in my stories. This Duo is not suicidal, crazy, or depressed. He's just freaky! Heh.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 

Oh, and see if you can spot the two crossovers I did in this chapter. One hint, it's a thing not a person. The other is from a comic book by Neil Gaiman. Guess the name of the comic book and I WILL post that chapter in the middle of June or sooner. I mention the name once or twice in this chapter somewhere.

Guess! ^.^

*** Scene breaker ***

* Thought *

"Speech"

_emphasis_ 

LOVE & PEACE!!!

-AlantisB


	5. In the Dog House

**Canine Instincts**

By AlantisB

****

**In the Dog House**

Chapter Four

****

"MAXWELL!"

His eyes snapped open and before the person shaking him could blink, he slammed them up against the dryers and gripped tightly on the throat. His lips were curling in a snarl and his claws were digging slightly the soft flesh of the neck causing blood to drip from the wound. 

Silk, white cloth coat, oriental appearance, slim figure with the musky scent of male sweat clinging to the air around him—Duo looked up into the shocked eyes of Wufei Chang and he blinked and smiled sheepishly as he relaxed the grip on his fellow pilot's throat. "Er-sorry about that Wu-man! You startled me man." He let go of the Chinese boy and backed up.

Wufei coughed to clear his throat and nodded slowly. "Quite understandable Maxwell, we all have nightmares sometimes." 

When Duo had snapped awake suddenly and almost literally thrown him into the dryers, he had be surprised. The American pilot did not look strong with his thin, lean form and feminine figure and facial structure, he looked more of one of the weak, easily picked on boys. However, having been thrown into the dryers made him reassess the 02 pilot's strength capabilities although he could swear Duo was never that strong before. In fact for his height and weight, he shouldn't have been able to throw the Chinese pilot starting in a sitting position. It wasn't physically possible.

As the Chinese boy was lost in thought, he stared at the floor in deep concentration. His eyes traveled up Duo's legs to his chest where prominent muscles stood out with a delicious six pack that wasn't overly bulky or barely seen type. His eyes continued their journey down the other's shoulders and arms before he backtracked up the arm and back to the face. During all of this, Duo continued to babble on apologies. He soon tuned back in the American's voice as he finished up, " . . don't sneak up on me again Wu-man. You really could get hurt!"

Wufei nodded. "I won't do it again, Maxwell. I promise."

The pilot grinned cheerfully, his amethyst eyes hidden behind a strange pair of yellow sunglasses. "Great!" The washer chimed the alarm that the clothes were finished and ready to be dried. The energetic boy bounded over to the washer opening the door taking out all of his clothes and stuffing them into the dryer. "I'll see you later man, I've gotta clean." With that, Duo swept past him and left the room.

The Chinese boy blinked at the sudden departure. The memory of Duo's body was called up in his mind as he flushed in his realization. He was checking the other pilot out! 

Heero was the very jealous type of boyfriend. He didn't like Wufei ever checking out any men but at the same time, when he glanced at Heero during a mission briefing, the Chinese boy saw that the Wing pilot would check out Duo too. Perhaps he was also attracted to the braided idiot? *Maybe.* he thought. *I don't mind, not really. I should be jealous but for some reason I can't be. For all reasons I should want to chew Heero out but I get the feeling that he has seen me check out Maxwell and he hasn't told me off yet.*

While he was lost in thought, his body ran on automatic as he took out his washed clothes and stuffed them into the other dryer. Shutting the door and pressing the black button for 'Start', Wufei's mind kept going back towards the image of a shirtless Duo. For some reason, he thought something was wrong with the image. 

Retracing his steps, Wufei remembered he had walked in to put his washed clothes into the dryer and found Duo sleeping on the fluffy chair. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping pilot, he padded softly over to the washer and opened the door. A low growling echoed in the room and he turned around to see the American snarling, his lip curled and his fingers flexing. His fingers had white, fake nails on from what he could see although they looked amazingly realistic. *I didn't know Maxwell dressed in drag.* He smirked in amusement.

The growls became louder as Duo tossed and turned in his sleep like he was having a nightmare. Becoming worried, the Chinese pilot strolled over and attempted to wake him up.

"Maxwell, wake up. You're having a bad dream."

"Maxwell, wake up!"

"Maxwell!"

"MAXWELL!"

Next thing he knew, he felt himself slam into the dryers with the fake nails digging into his neck, choking him. He was being held up by the throat and his eyes were wide as he gazed into the face of the half-aware American. Golden lens from weird sunglasses were glinting in the artificial lighting from the lights and almost cat slit pupils gazed at him in anger. Dawning awareness crept into his fellow pilot's eyes as he realized who he was holding up and choking. Duo dropped him and started babbling apologies that he didn't remember.

The image of Duo's body came to his mind again and he wondered why did he feel as if he wasn't looking at the whole picture? Now that he thought about, he had never seen Maxwell without a shirt on, he was always dressed. But the picture of half-naked Duo made him think that it was really missing something-something important, something to make the image complete, he shook his head. *You're loosing it, Chang.*

Suddenly what image was missing was pieced together in his mind. *Where is that huge gash Duo had last night? It's gone!*

*****

Duo shivered, wrapping his arms around him self as he tried to clear away the scent of fresh blood from his senses. The lust was powerful, he didn't realize just how long it has been since he went out and killed something, reveling in the smell of fear and blood. He had almost lost it back there in the washroom, the smell was intoxicating and he couldn't handle it much longer. He licked his lips, running his tongue over his canines. 

*A run, I need to run, to hunt. We live in a forest, it shouldn't be too difficult to find a deer.* He mused. *I'll use my old clothes for that. This way I don't have to wash another set of clothes to get the blood stains out.*

The thought of a hunt brought a dangerous gleam to his golden eyes. His body shivered in anticipation, he couldn't wait. He didn't even have to worry about cooking it, raw meat didn't bother him. It's been so long since the last time he had a hunt, the last one was just before he had been killed by the priestess. The last kill was a deer, its blood tasted so sweet on his tongue, his mouth watered at the thought. 

He didn't make it a habit to eat raw meat, only when he had to. But having lived off cooked meat for the last five or so years, the thought of something totally fresh, without store butchering or chemicals, an organic meal, it made his blood boil with the thought. 

Meat tasted so bland now-a-days, all the animals used for meat were grown in meat farms and fed tasteless nutritious crap that made the meet tasteless. He hated it. He remembered when ham tasted so juicy, the smell of pork so strong that you could never mistaken it for chicken. But he had pork chops the other day, it tasted like chicken. It had no taste at all, no flavor. It didn't taste like pork.

Now he was going to go kill a deer, one that wasn't grown but was born. He licked his canine again to stop himself from drooling. The hunt was going to be quick but it should satisfy him and if he hurried, he'll be able to get back and take another shower before Quatre and Trowa came back from their mission.

Shaking his head, he turned down the hallway and reached his room. Shutting the door behind him, Duo walked over to his duffle bag and grabbed his old clothes. Taking off his glasses and his hat, he sat them down on the bed. After stripping himself, his hands made quick work of putting the clothes on and he smiled as he slipped the last sleeve onto his shoulder. 

"You know, I really did miss this old thing." He smirked. "Still smells like fire rat too."

With that said, he walked over to the only window in his room. He opened it easily, frowning when he noticed that the rusted screws that held it shut broke and then shrugged, he didn't care. He jumped out of the window, landing on the ground for just a moment before his form blurred as he sprinted to the forest. He form was moving so swiftly that the whiplash of the wind broke his hair tie causing his braid to unravel.

He breathed in deep, letting the scent of the forest wash over him. All the tension and stress that had been building up over the course of five years melted away as he let loose, running as fast as he could through the forest. The thick smell of pine sap assaulted his nose as he dashed up into the trees and bounced from one branch to the others. He stopped at the very top of one old pine tree and poked his head out of the green. Thousands of trees were beneath his sight, all different kinds of trees; oaks, pines, sequoia, and many more he couldn't remember all of their names. 

A breeze brushed against his face and it carried the scent of deer with it. He grinned. *Time to hunt.*

******

Heero was tweaking his gundam at the edge of the forest. Although they didn't have a 'hanger' since this was a get-a-way house, Duo liked to call it a hanger. He didn't have any idea why that braided idiot liked to call it that and he didn't care. What ever he did was his business. 

In the middle of tightening a nut with a wrench, he spotted a red blurred figure dashing into the forest. He narrowed his eyes. Red blur; possible endangerment to mission, must tell other pilots. 

He stood up and jumped off Wing's knee and landed on the ground softly. He stalked towards the house and looked for his fellow pilots.

Inside the laundry room, he saw the Shenlong pilot. "Wufei."

The Chinese boy blinked and shook himself out of his thoughts. "What?"

"There was someone going into the woods from the direction of the house. The mission is endangered," the Wing pilot said. Heero spotted a dash of red on his companion's collar and he moved so quickly that the Chinese pilot didn't even see him move. "Turn your neck away from me."

Wufei bent his neck. "What is it?"  
  


Heero snarled. His face seemed to transform from the normal, calm pilot, to a raging beast. "You're bleeding."

Understanding lit up the Chinese boy's eyes. "Ah. Maxwell's stronger than I thought."

"Duo did this?"  
  


"I startled him from a rough dream. He threw me up against the wall and held me by the neck before I even knew it. I don't think he realized it was me until a few minutes later. After he realized it was me, he let me go and started to babble on apologies."

Heero nodded, it still didn't explain why he was bleeding. The cuts didn't look like finger marks, more like slashed skin with something sharp. He returned his attention to his boy friend when he spoke again.

"I noticed something strange," Wufei said thoughtfully. "I realized we never see Maxwell without a shirt on and today he was in here without one. Since he didn't have a shirt on, I noticed the arm we had bandaged last night had no cut on it. I don't mean that it there was just a scar or something but there was absolutely no cut. It was like he healed it over night. But that's impossible!"

*For humans maybe,* Heero thought, his eyes narrowing at the implications.

"Where is he now?"

"He left a few minutes ago. I assume you want to tell him about the person running into the woods-or-" Wufei frowned. "You think that was Maxwell dashing into the woods?"

"Hn. We'll wait for him to come back. Then we'll corner him and find out just what's going on."

******

_"Did you tell him?"_

"Yes."

_"Did that immature pup understand the message?"_

"I believe so."

_"Good. I thank you for doing this for me."_

"You were granted a boon in return for doing the task for me. I did not do it for you as a favor but to pay back the boon you called on me."

_"Yes, yes. You keep reminding me of that fact." The voice paused. "Do you think he will listen?"_

"I have matters to attend to. I must leave."

_"Of course, my lord, but really, do you think he will listen?"_

The Sandman looked thoughtful. "The spells are deteriorating rapidly, too quickly for him to make adjustments. He will either tell the mortals, or disappear with out a trace. But those four have snagged his canine youkai instincts. He accepted them as his pack. This leads me to conclude he will tell the others."

_"I see. Thank you my lord."_

*****

That's it for Chapter Four of Canine Instincts! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try and get out Chapter five in two days. How does that sound? Since FFN was down, I couldn't post this chapter when I wanted to. So Chapter five will be delayed by two days.

Anyway, I bet you're all dying to know just how Inuyasha-er Duo going to get out of this mess! Bwahahahaa!

-AlantisB

LOVE & PEACE!!!


	6. Pack Mates

**Canine Instincts**

Chapter Five

A/N: Sorry this chapter took longer then I told you all. For one thing, FFN was down so I couldn't post it. Second was I got stuck a bit because I wasn't sure what I wanted Heero and Wufei to do. I've cleared this all up now though and I want you all to know there is only going to be a few more chapters of this until it ends. This wasn't going to be a big story because I have a habit of growing tired of writing the plot and end up abandoning it for months on end and I didn't want to do that for CI.

Anyway! I hope you all enjoy the story! Happy Reading! ^.^

***

**Pack Mates**

***

Duo licked his claws for the last traces of remaining blood. The hunt was fun for the most part because a good chase always got his blood boiling. The deer was fast, he gave the creature some credit. He loved chasing prey especially fast prey for that made the hunt far more interesting. The chase took him deep into the woods where finally cornered the creature against an ancient tree. Using his claw slashing technique, he easily sliced off the head--instant death. 

Before the blood could cool he was already ripping away pieces of flesh and eating the cooling meat. The blood was thick and just what he needed to calm his raging bloodlust for the moment. When he finished the meat, he stared at the carcass trying to figure out what to do. If he left it to rot one of the pilots could find it by the stench, on the other hand there were wolves in the area. He needed to just call for them and they would come, they would have to since he was an alpha dog youkai and a higher being.

Sniffing the air, he detected the telltale signs of a coming storm, burning ozone and moisture. He snarled at his misfortune, the last thing he wanted was to be caught in the rain. He howled to the sky, calling the wolves to him although he rather not.

As the sky cracked open, pouring down torrents of rain, a pack of wolves howled to answer him and in moments they arrived. The alpha of the back came up to him and sniffed him in greetings. Bending so that he was resting on the back of his heels, InuYasha sniffed back. He raised his palm and the wolf touched the outstretched palm with his nose in obedience. 

'What do you need, dog youkai?' The alpha growled softly.

'I have hunted and killed a deer. However I did not finish it all. I have humans living near here and if they come to investigate the smell they will find it. I offer the remains to you as a gift for allowing me to enter your territory even if I did not come to greet you properly.' InuYasha growled back, too low for human ears to hear. 'There is also another deer nearby that I injured while on my hunt, you should be able to find it easily.'

'We shall do as asked as long as you do not kill here again without asking. The pups in training were trying to find the deer for a session in hunting.'

'Ah, I see.' Duo nodded and gave the wolf a scratch behind the ear in a place that the wolf liked very much. 'I will not kill again. I will be leaving soon, no need to worry.'

The alpha wolf growled to the other wolves and two went off to the direction of the other deer while another two started to drag away the carcass of the remains of InuYasha's hunt. Giving the alpha wolf one last scratch, Duo got up and bent his legs to prepare to jump up into a high tree branch.

'Wait, what do we call you, dog youkai?' The alpha wolf growled out to him.

Duo paused in the tree, should he tell them the name he took for now or the name that he was born with. He reached up and scratched his ears. 'InuYasha.' He growled to them and bounded away on the branches leaving the pack alone.

**

Heero tilted his head a few degrees and looked puzzled at the sound of howling wolves in the woods that could be heard in the distance. Wufei looked up from his book, with his reading glasses on and raised an eyebrow at his lover. "It's just the local wolves, Heero."

"Hn." Heero replied as he gazed out the window. He wasn't as sure about that as his lover was, but he wouldn't speak his thoughts out loud to his partner. Not until he knew the truth.

**

Duo arrived at the safe house in a half hour. He was soaked to the bone and his pants were no longer puffy and stuck to his legs in akward places. Running a clawed hand through his wet hair, he winced at the feelings of knots being tugged by his claws. He hated brushing his hair when it was full of knots. He was going to have to take another shower just so he could use the cream rinse and not worry about all the knots. 

He walked around the perimeter of the house and stopped when he was directly below his window. He noticed someone closed it and scowled. "Now how the hell am I supposed to get into the house?" 

He growled in annoyance and jumped up landing on the window sill, cringing when he heard it crack under his weight. With his claws he dug under the window and when he felt his claws were fully under it, he pushed up and grinned when the window easily slid open without making any noise. 

Stepping inside, he gazed around the room with narrowed eyes as he sniffed the air. Something isn't right, he thought. Sniffing at the air wasn't giving him any answers so he got down on all fours and sniffed at the floor. He sniffed around like a dog for a few minutes until he reached his door. Giving it one last sniff, he growled low in his throat, his golden eyes glinted dangerously in the artificial light as he sorted through the information he gathered.

Duo stood up, flexing his claws and turned away from the door to head to his bathroom. On the way he stripped himself from his old clothes, not even bothering to hang them up even though they soaked through the carpet. He walked over to the shower and turned it on to the hottest temperature it could go and stepped inside. For a few seconds it was freezing cold but the water slowly started to warm up. 

As he took another shower, he growled to himself, muttering curse words under his breath as he thought about why he didn't notice after all this time. It was obvious, it should have rubbed him the wrong way the first time he saw something abnormal. But no, he ignored it because his human senses were totally blind and numb to the scents and he had no idea. 

He was angry at himself for not noticing sooner. He wanted to kick himself for thinking that it wasn't possible and that humans could do what that did and—InuYasha shook his head under the beating of the hot water. It wouldn't do to think about what he should have noticed. Now he had to deal with the consequences. He knew that he would have to come out in the open now. It was impossible for him not to now that he knew what he did.

Watching the water going down the drain, his eyes widened when he spotted that the water was browning. Grabbing a lock of his hair, he cursed again as he saw that it was silvery white again. "Damn it! Why the hell—Grrr. When I find out why—" He snorted and finished washing his hair.

Getting out of the shower, he turned off the water. Grabbing the towel he had already used, he quickly dried out his hair and his body. As he walked out into his room, he glanced around then smacked himself. "I forgot I washed the clothes today! What the hell am I going to wear?"

He glanced at his old clothes and saw that they were no where near as dry as they should be and if he wore them he would smell like wet fire rat on top of smelling like a wet dog. This was not good. 

Frantically, he dug into his dressers looking for ANYTHING to wear, just something so he could walk out and confront his fellow pilots. He knew Quatre and Trowa were back now, he could smell them through his door. He jus didn't know how he was going to go about telling them all. Although he had his suspicions one of them already knew but he would get to that bridge and cross it when the time comes.

Finally he saw in the closet some clothes that a college student left here. Taking it out, he wrinkled his nose. It was a pair of tight leather pants that would ride low on his hips. The shirt was a white button down long sleeve shirt. Duo had no choice, he would _have_ to wear something so revealing. He hated wearing something like that because he didn't want anyone to see the faded scars of old battles but he supposed he must.

After dressing, he found out that the shirt was too small to be buttoned around his chest because his muscles were larger in his demon form then in human form. He scowled but left the shirt unbuttoned to his immense displeasure.

Walking over to his dresser he quickly brushed through his hair but didn't braid it. If he going to show the pilots his true self, he might as well not braid his hair because this was what he really looked like. The only reason why he braided his hair in the first place after he left L2 was to hide lock picks and small knives inside but seeing as how he wasn't on a mission, he shouldn't have any problems with that at the moment.

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for what was about to come. Then he started having second thoughts. What if the others don't recognize me? It wasn't like they could tell who he was anymore and he didn't really have any proof that he was Duo unless the others questioned him. He knew that it would be shoot first, ask later type thing. He needed something to prove that he was Duo. Looking around the room his eyes lit up when he found one thing to prove he was Duo.

InuYasha walked over to the dresser by his bed and picked up the silver chain that held his cross. It was the cross that Sister Helen gave him right before she died. She had told him that Father Maxwell would have wanted him to have it because he knew that Duo would survive.

//Flash Back//

The colony rocked as an explosion happened a few blocks away. Cursing, InuYasha pulled the swaying truck carrying the mobile suit to a halt and got out of the truck. He stared at the smoke rising up to the sky. "What the hell was that?" 

His eyes widened as he pinpointed just what was located by the explosion. "The church! My pack!" A string of curses in both Japanese and English rang out as he hopped back into the truck and pulled the door closed. Gunning the engine he pushed the truck as fast as it could go as he headed towards the church.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY YOU FILTHY HUMANS!" InuYasha yelled as he ran the truck through the market place towards the church. Several people jumped out of the way, just inches of getting run over by the huge carrier truck.

The tired screeched so loud that his ears flattened to his head as he cringed at the noise. He pulled to a stop in front of the burning down church and ripped the door off its hinges in his panic as he ran out of the truck. His eyes widened when he spotted members of his pack littering the ground in pieces and some of them in the fires burning, he could smell their scents burning in the fire. 

His heart constricted at the sight and smell, he stood there staring at the destruction, reminded of all the villages he burned as he tried to get the Shikon Jewel. Shaking himself out of the vision, he ran over to the fires and pulled the rubble away with his bare hands. The fire and heat he ignored as he ripped away pieces of the church trying to find someone-anyone alive in the fires. As he lifted one of the pieces of rubble, he saw her lying there. Her face was dirtied by soot and ash, her eyes full of pain. 

"Duo," she whispered. Sister Helen turned her pained eyes to him and gave him a small smile. "Father Maxwell tried to stop them, he was so brave. He held out until the end that there was to be no more fighting. He knew you would survive, Duo," she took a painful breath and continued.

"He loved you like a father, he would want you to have this," she whispered as she put her hand over his clawed palm and something dropped into it. 

"I'm going with the angels now, I'll always watch over you little one."

And she died in front of him.

Drops of water fell onto her face as he stared on at her sightless eyes. His vision was blurred as he looked at one of the few people that truly cared about him. She didn't even know his real name, none of them save his pack. But they died, they all died. 

More drops of water fell until he could no longer look into her face and he wiped his eyes. The golden gems hardened as he spoke the last words he would say until he was found by Docter G as a stowaway, it was the words of his favorite human in the pack, the little girl.

"Boys don't cry."

He fled, leaving the burning church as his ears picked up the whispers of the people gathering by the fire, the words that would haunt him for nights and nights, to this day even. "There goes Maxwell's Demon," they would say.

//End FlashBack//

He stared at the silver cross, watching it glitter in the light. Sighting, he put it on and ran one last hand through his hair. He walked over to the door and out of his room. 

His feather light footsteps could scarcely be heard by any of the pilots as he walked into the living room where the four of them were gathered. They looked up from there discussion and stared at the new figure in their room. In less than a second, they all had there guns trained on him.

He raised his arms in a silent surrender and gave them a half grin, showing a bit of his fangs. Here we go, he thought with a mental growl as Heero stood up, glaring at him and walked over to him, holding him at gunpoint. His eyes glinted as he picked up the scent again and he growled as Heero came closer.

"I never did realize it until now, Heero. I mean I should have expected with your amazing healing ability, the way you can get blown up, thrown off cliffs, and come out of it all alive. I never would have suspected it, you know." The other pilots besides Heero looked at the two with puzzlement as they tried to figure out what was going on. Heero however, kept glaring at Duo.

"You put up a near perfect act. If I didn't revert back to my old form, I would have never suspected it. It's all over your scent though. I can tell you ain't what you seem. But that's to be expected from a master of illusions, isn't it, kitsune?" InuYasha growled out to Heero.

***

This is the end of another wonderful chapter! Stay tuned for the next chapter of Canine Instincts. I hope you all liked the little twist that I added at the end and let me warn you, the twist is even bigger than it seems and you will find that all out in the next chapter of CANINE INSTINCTS!  
  


-AlantisB

  
LOVE & PEACE!!!


	7. Dog Tags

Canine Instincts

By AlantisB

A/N:  Hey everyone! I wanted to get this chapter out since I've been depressed lately. I lost AOL because they did this stupid thing with our DEL computer and the six months free AOL we got with it. Anyway I don't have AOL anymore and that made me sad. Plus my grandpa is getting really sick, we don't think he'll last another week or two and my family is getting all broke up about this and his will is getting set up for the time he dies and shit.

Enough depressing stuff, time for the new chapter of Canine Instincts! I know you all will like this chapter because we get to see Duo telling the pilots about himself at last! We also get to find out about Heero. ^.^ I bet you all can't wait! Now GO READ!

**

_Chapter Five_

**Dog Tags**

**

"You put up a near perfect act. If I didn't revert back to my old form, I would have never suspected it. It's all over your scent though. I can tell you ain't what you seem. But that's to be expected from a master of illusions, isn't it, kitsune?" InuYasha growled out to Heero.

Heero glared at the dog youkai in front of him. For a while he had suspected it, ever since Duo came back from that mission he was acting strangely. The scent of dog demon filled the house ventilation shafts when Duo took a shower earlier and it confirmed it although he was loath to admit it. He had thought that the doctors had only caught one demon into their traps to become gundam pilots but he was wrong. He was surprised to see that a half demon as powerful as Duo was snared in the trap. He was as powerful as the Demon Lord, although he had heard hanyous were weaker than a full demon.

"Hn."

Quatre looked between the dog demon and Heero with confusion lighting his features. 

"What's going on? Heero, what is he talking about?"

Wufei studied Heero with narrowed eyes, he hadn't seen it before when the two pilots were talking but now he knew it wasn't just his imagination. Heero's ears were becoming pointed. The air around him was wavering slightly like how it does on a hot day over black top streets. The pointed ears stopped just a bit curvier than what he imagined an elf to have. 

Then his eyes widened when he watched a fluffy light chestnut brown fox tail with a white tip sprout from no where, it swished back and forth showing the Wing pilot's irritation. Heero's hair lightened and seemed to calm down from the wild spiky style to a more sweet hair style as it became the same shade as his tail. For the final touch that proved his love was not as human as he thought him to be, the construction boots that Heero always wore faded away showing two very non human feet that showed the paws of a fox. The toes on each foot were a darker shaded brown than the pilot's hair, about the same shade that his human disguise hair was colored. 

The sounds of Trowa and Quatre's quiet gasps echoed in the room.

Heero spoke and to Wufei it sounded like his voice held inhuman amount of power with a touch of youthful playfulness he often spotted in Heero's eyes when it was not voiced in the confines of their bedroom. "I suppose since this information could endanger further missions, Duo and I will have to explain what we are so you will not be distracted if we suddenly fail to hold up the illusions of human appearances."

Wufei sagged in relief, he knew this was Heero. Heero was just not who he thought he was in terms of species but, he loved Heero and he didn't care if he was a kitsune. It wasn't like their lives weren't weird enough being teenage terrorists.

Duo walked around to the other side of the couch as the other pilots relaxed their tense grip on their guns. Jumping over the backing of the couch, Duo smirked as he bounced into a sprawled position on the couch and stretched out putting his arms behind his head. "Well Heero, why don't you get all comfy cozy while I tell the guys about my life since they'll wanna know. You can go after me."

Heero shrugged and moved to go sit by Wufei. He noticed his lover was taking his new appearance calmly so he felt it was safe to sit by him. "Hn."

Quatre studied him for a moment before a smile lit up on his face. "You really are Duo, you move, act, and feel like him."

Duo grinned, showing his fangs and then looked up at the ceiling, suddenly thoughtful. "Hmm. Now where do I begin? Let's see, oh! I know! I was born."

"Duo, get on with it. Don't mess around." Heero replied annoyed. He started purring quietly when Wufei hesitantly started petting his tail.

"Feh! Fine! Well, my real name is Inu-Maru Yasha but I'm known as InuYasha. I was born in Japan during the Sengoku Jidai era, the warring states period which was about six hundred years ago give or take a couple years. My father was Taiyoukai and my mother was the High priestess that was also the princess of a human village in his land. I am half-human, half dog demon so I was treated like dirt when my father died leaving me alone with my mother. I had a full demon brother but he didn't like me and wanted me dead for whatever stupid reason. I never found out. 

Since I was hanyou, a mixed breed, the kids in the village didn't want to play with me and threw rocks and me and shit. I pretty much learned about hunting and fighting instead of playing games with the other kids. When I was five my mother died in a raid by the same demons that killed my father and I was left to fend for myself. I was constantly fighting for my life because demons thought I was lower than them selves and wanted to kill me. 

When I was fifteen, I heard of a legendary jewel of power called the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of four souls. Supposedly if I got it from the priestess guarding it, I could make a wish and I wanted to be a full demon. 

Anyway to make a very long story short, I destroyed her village, burning it to the ground as I stole the jewel from her. Before I could get away with my prize, she caught up with me and killed me by pinning me to the Holy Tree near her village using one of her spirit arrows. I think she died with me, although I don't know where she got the wounds from since I didn't touch her.

For centuries I was trapped to the Holy Tree, weak and faded. When I managed to break the spell on me, I woke up to a world full of technology and humans with no room for demons. I managed to stow away on a shuttle to L2 and lived on the streets for a few years taking care of a pack of street kids who knew what I was but didn't care. Solo was the leader of the pack and before he died from the plague he put me in charge.

Father Maxwell found me and the kids and let us in his orphanage which was attached to the Maxwell Church until someone adopted us. I told my pack to call me Duo so that the holy people didn't know who or what I was. I was never adopted so the priest and Sister Helen let me stay there. 

One day some rebels came to the church to hide and they needed a mobile suit or they wouldn't leave. I volunteered to get it and on the way back, the colony rocked with an explosion right where the church was. When I reached the church, everyone but Sister Helen had died. I could see my pack littering the ground in pieces, an arm here, a foot there, it stank so badly.

Sister Helen gave me this cross, and told me that she and Father Maxwell would watch over me in heaven or some shit like that. I didn't believe her since I don't believe in any gods except Shinigami. I gave myself a last name with my first and became Duo Maxwell.

After I left the church, I traveled the colony looking for a way to get off. I spotted a junk shuttle and I stowed away on it. Dr. G found me freezing cargo hold and took me out and gave me a bath and something warm to eat. I told him I don't owe him shit for doing this and he smirked and left me alone in the room. A minute later a demon walked into the room wearing a human disguise. He taught me several spells on how to hide my demon appearance. 

Five years ago I settled on locking myself in my human form, hiding away my demon side forever. After my mission, the spell started to fade. First, when I woke up I took a shower and then noticed I was back to my hanyou appearance. I dyed my hair back to the chestnut color I had before then spelled my eyes to take on the violet color my human form had but left my claws alone. 

When the spell on my eyes faded, I was reduced to wearing sunglasses when I went to go wash my clothes. Wufei woke me up from dream and before I realized who it was, I threw him up against the dryers and dug my claws into his neck. I smelled the blood and I dropped him and apologized, leaving the room quickly. I changed into my old clothes and went hunting to calm down the bloodlust that rose in me. Coming back to the house in the rain, I decided to tell you all about me since it was obvious my spells were fading for whatever reason."

Duo smiled nervously and scratched his hair with a claw. "Well, that's my story." 

Wufei looked at Duo with new admiration in his eyes. He hadn't realized that behind that cheerful façade there was a demon dog half breed that experienced more sorrow and pain than him. Seeing your colony blown up in front of you and your wife dying is painful, but living a life of loneliness and hatred was much worse. "We never realized, Maxwell. What should we call you now that you've come out of the closet." Wufei smirked, a playful glint lighting his eyes.

Duo's eyes widened mockingly. "Mark this day on the calendar, we have to celebrate this! Wu-man told a joke! Quatre, we need to bake a cake or something and just have a party to make sure no one ever forgets this day! Never would I have thought Wu-man was able to make a joke." He grinned, studying the Chinese boy. 

He never realized that under the tough exterior there was someone that appeared to be a teenager trapped deep inside Wufei. Seeing just a hint of it warmed him and made him want growl at him approvingly. However, Wufei would have no idea what the hell he was doing and Heero would glare at him because he would catch the meaning of the growl.

"You can call me whichever you prefer. I'm used to hearing Duo now, though." Duo glanced at the kitsune. "Your turn now kit. Tell us your life story."

Heero scowled for a moment at the dog demon before thinking about what exactly he wanted to say. His lover gave him a reassuring hug, not long enough for the other pilots and demon to notice but enough to give him the courage to speak.

"I was born in the Sengoku Jidai also. My mother and father were rogue kitsune that had no family pack to stay with. I was happy living with them, they taught me everything a kit my age needed to know about social structures and which demons not to mess with. At a very young age for a kitsune, I became proficient in illusions, expecially cute ones made for warning signs.

My mother died when I was three from birth complications while my father took care of me for another three years. When I was six my father was murdered and skinned for his fur by a couple of demons called the Thunder Brothers. They were a vicious team that wanted the Shikon no Tama for their own. When the leader of the two heard that my father had seen it, he captured him and tortured him for information using his immense power to get any and all useful facts. As he finished, he made me watch my father get skinned alive and kept my father's pelt

I was pissed and I went out to hunt for the legendary jewel. I wanted the jewel to use the power to destroy him. However, all I heard from the rumors was that the village where the jewel used to be lost it fifty years prior and I was left to fend for myself with no one to help me.

Eventually I stopped the quest for the jewel and attacked the Thunder Brothers on my own. During my quest I had learned many fighting moves and techniques. Purely on accident using a new illusion I had made, I managed to steal my father's pelt back and then used fox fire to ignite the entire radius with my fire. My father's pelt protected me from the flames as I escaped.

For the next few hundred years I learned spells to disguise my appearance to keep me from being discovered by humans. As the human technology grew, the more interested I became. I engrossed myself in the human technology and helped it grow little by little until humans landed on the moon for the first time. When they managed to stretch out into space, building colonies and letting people live up in space, I left them alone intending to go find a quiet mountain to disappear to.

I met a man named Odin Lowe, an assassin by trade and a very good one at that. He needed someone that could get in and out of buildings unnoticed, and be able to place bombs in strategic places where the guards wouldn't find them until too late. I helped him out, seeing the good cause he had in doing these small missions. I never told him who or what I was but he appreciated my help.

On one mission he got himself killed leaving me to complete the job for him. I quickly blew up my first military base and left the business alone, not excepting another job of assassination again from Odin's employers.

Dr. J found me –or really, captured me- when I was traveling to find a place to ignore the world where I could grieve for my sometimes friend. Using unique combination of chemicals, he managed to trap me in his lab and unlock the disguise spells I used. He struck a deal with me, stating that if I worked for him to do this mission called Operation Meteor, then we would let me go content with what data he collected so far. 

I agreed knowing I had no other choice for my freedom. So I became pilot 01, of the Gundam named Wing. Codename: Heero Yuy."

Wufei snuggled closer to Heero to comfort him. Heero wasn't looking at any of the pilots but was looking down at the ground, not willing to say anything more. It was the most he had ever said to them all in the span of a few minutes. Duo was shocked to find out that Heero wasn't such a young demon as he had thought he was but he definitely was more mature than he was since he actually grew up during the six hundred years from the Sengoku Jidai to After Colony. 

"That's horrible Heero!" Quatre looked at his friend with sadness. Trowa nodded in agreement. "To be blackmailed into being a gundam pilot must have been hard on you. No wonder you're so dedicated to your missions, you want to be free."

"Say, Heero." InuYasha stared at Heero. "I've told you my real name, but all you have told us was your code name. What is the name you were given? I know its not Heero, that's not a Japanese name from that time period. So spill."

The Japanese pilot was quiet for a moment as he picked at his furry tail, suddenly nervous. He glanced up and Duo was shocked at the sight of a pair of deep forest green eyes with gold flakes near the iris. "Shippou," he said softly. "My name is Shippou."

***

Ohh! Is that not a plot twist or what?! I told you some Inuyasha characters will show up—I just didn't tell you how! So Heero is Shippou, the little kitsune from the Sengoku Jidai from the original InuYasha story. There is only one last chapter folks, and you won't be disappointed! 

Well that's all for now. Remember to review!

-AlantisB

Notes:

Hanyou- Half demon, half youkai. Outcasts of demons and humans, not liked very much and usually killed on sight.

Taiyoukai- Great demon. Usually the shogun of that territory. Usually very powerful.

LOVE AND PEACE!!!


	8. Gone to the Dogs

**Canine Instincts**

AlantisB

A/N: Hi everyone! This is the last chapter, and boy is it a good one. Lots of Limey stuff ahead! Go and read it and enjoy.

*

**"Gone to the Dogs"**

_Chapter Six_

*

Duo looked thoughtful for a moment. He watched the two oriental pilots as Wufei tried to comfort Heero. A pang in his chest made him avert his eyes from the sight. Heero was lucky enough to find a mate, one where he could bond with him and live with him for the rest of their lives. But he didn't have something like that, the only thing that had come close to something like that was Kikyo but she wanted him to change and be a full human. Wufei was so excepting of Heero and it made him jealous. He loved the two of them but he couldn't have them. There wasn't any room for him.

"Well, now that we've said our life stories, I'm leaving." Duo got up from the couch and walked out of the room quickly. He couldn't stand to stay in that room any longer, it hurt so much.

Wufei and Heero glanced at each other and got up from the couch. "We'll go after him." The Chinese pilot said as Heero and him got up and followed after Duo.

Duo was in his room having just gotten all his laundry from the dryer and was packing his clothes into the duffel bag where he kept all his belongings. He picked up his old outfit and growled low in his throat. Damn the priestess, he thought. It's her fault he was alone like this! He stuffed the dry clothes into his pack and zipped it up as Wufei and Heero walked in.

"Where are you going?" Heero growled out.

"Leaving," Duo replied as he started to braid his hair. "It isn't safe for me anymore. You know who I am and if Sesshoumaru finds out I'm alive, he'll come after me and try and kill me. You're a full demon. You don't have to worry about shit like this, kit."

He picked up his black baseball cap and put it on. Walking over to his dresser, he picked up his yellow sunglasses and slipped them on. Grabbing the rest of his sunglasses, he stuffed them into his duffel bag, totally ignoring the pair standing in the doorway. 

Duo knew he couldn't fight Sesshoumaru like he had in the old times before human technology. It wouldn't work. Too many nosy humans and so little room to fight, it would be impossible to battle each other. He could never take him on as he was either, he was sure that Sesshoumaru wasn't slacking over the last couple hundred years so he had no chance to defeat him like he was. Full demon or not, he was rusty fighting youkai.

Heero growled and stuck his arm out to the other side of the door, blocking Duo's exit. "You're not leaving. You're not the type to back out of a fight. I know you're not a coward, Duo- unless you have been hiding behind that human image too long and forgot what it means to be a demon."

Duo's eyes glinted dangerously behind the yellow glasses and his fingers curled into a clawing position. The end of his braid bristled into a thick tip as he growled an unconscious challenge. "I'm not a coward." He stated in a calm, deadly voice. "You even suggest that one more time and I'll kill you, Heero. I didn't survive for so long getting into fights I can't win."

Wufei put his hand on Duo's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "No one is calling you a coward," the Chinese boy soothed him. "But if you leave the team like this, we could end up loosing the war."  
  


Duo smiled bitterly. "So, you need my skills for the war? Fuck you Wufei." He swiped at the Chinese boy with his hand in blind anger to kill Wufei for the slight he had made. 

He wasn't sure what made him do it, maybe the blood lust lingering just below the surface. He wanted to kill the Chinese boy or maybe just to maim him but Heero was suddenly in front of his mate, holding Duo's arm in a death grip. 

The intensity of Heero's green-yellow eyes made the dog demon hold his breath in surprise and a tinge of desire heating his body in all the right places. Not too many people ever looked at him like that; full of furious rage blinded by desire-flames dancing in their eyes. And here was one of the last people he ever thought to have looked at him like that.

Heero's eyes stared at him intently, trapping him in the kitsune's gaze and his body tensed and ready to bolt. Green-golden eyes traveled down his body and Duo felt a shiver coming on as the eyes slowly moved up his body again. With a gentle tug, Heero moved Duo's wrist up to his lips sensually as his eyes locked with the golden ones hidden behind yellow sunglasses. A tongue darted out and gave the smooth underside of the half-demon's wrist a quick taste.

Duo felt his eyes droop to half-mast as he watched the full demon in front of him. He wasn't sure exactly what the other was doing to his senses but he suddenly couldn't think as clearly as he did before. He felt the world around them fade and disappear, and a large, ancient forest surrounded them. A very familiar tree stood in the middle of a clearing, its roots twisting into the ground as if battling for a place in the forest. His eyes widening, Duo broke the gaze of the kitsune and gapped at the scenery around them.

"How . . " Duo cursed silently at the suspicious choke in his voice.

Wufei's voice behind him spoke in his ear as he pulled the half-demon to his chest. "I think," he murmured. "We are getting a first hand look at Heero's special abilities." 

His mind was fuzzy. He couldn't really process the statement until a few minutes later when the implications hit him. Kitsune were noted to be the best lovers in demon society. Not just for their ability to literally make all your fantasies come to life, but their sensual bodies. Many human tales spoke of kitsune as sexual spirits that fed off of life and the best type of life energy was sex energy. When you had sex with a demon fox, you would never want to go back to a regular sex partner because they were just that good. Did that mean--? He looked up at Heero who was still staring at him intently, Duo's wrist still on his lips.

Heero smirked, a twinkling glint in his eyes. "You challenged me." He said. The movement of his lips on his wrist made the dog-demon shiver. He felt desire rush to the surface of his emotions as the kitsune continued. "Back there, at the safe house. You issued the challenge. These are the battle grounds I picked. Wufei?"

The Chinese pilot glanced over Duo's shoulder and gave his lover a questioning look. 

"You can join in any time you want." Wufei smirked, understanding the under laying message.

"What—?" Duo blinked, his mind was still a bit fuzzy.

In a smooth ripple of muscle, Heero pulled himself up against Duo and trapped the dog demon against his body. The kitsune's eyes were glittering with the promise of a challenge as he bent down and captured the hanyou's lips. 

The soft lips touched his and he instinctively closed his eyes as soon as he felt the first brush of the kitsune's energy against his own. The feeling sent an electric shock down his spine and the other's energy made him gasp. Heero quickly took advantage of the distraction by deepening the kiss. Duo felt his resolve wavering just a little under the passion of their lip lock. It was like nothing he had ever experienced, it wasn't just a simple touch of mouths as he thought it might feel like. The kiss was a dance of energy that tasted like sweet chocolate. 

He purred so softly, his chest rumbling with the vibrations. He didn't even know he had been purring until he felt the answering rumble in Heero's chest. Soft, curious fingers took of his baseball cap and ran their padded tips over his over-sensitized ears. He arched into the touch a moan escaping from his lips, his purring becoming more pronounced as the soft petting turned rougher, harsher and Duo growled into the kiss.

Heero smirked against the other demon's mouth as his mate continued to torture the poor dog demon to death with pleasure as he petted and pulled at the dog ears. Unrelenting fingers rubbed and soothed the soft puppy fur on the ears, occasionally running the fingers through the long hair.

Duo gasped, his entire body hummed with pleasure as the kitsune magic did its work on him. He sank to his knees feeling as if he would melt, Heero and Wufei following him as he struggled to regain control of his body betraying body; hands tight with pleasure fisting the grass under them and soft purring growls rumbling in his chest all the while.

Heero's kiss traveled down the long neck while the hands explored Duo's body, teasing moans from his throat while he pitched nipples under the dog demon's shirt until they were hard pebbles against steel-like muscles. Wufei from behind Duo to cup his hardening sack and gave it a firm, but gentle, squeeze. Duo cried out, drowning out everything around him as he felt his release rip through him.

The hands and the kisses were suddenly gone and they were back in the room. Heero and Wufei were still in front of him, staring at him intently. No grass was beneath his hands, no Holy tree in the clearing in the back round, and he was standing exactly where he had been before, only his pants now had a wet spot in the front.

Duo knew he was panting, his desire written on his face as he struggled to get himself under control again. He couldn't will away his growing erection and he knew the two of them could see and smell his arousal as he struggled to push away the pleasure he had gotten from the illusion. It was a lost cause and he kenw it, but he still tried to ignore it. He had to forget he had just been under the kitsune's control like a new born demon pup with no protection against psychic attacks.

He snarled in anger. He was being toyed with- by this younger demon, a kitsune no less! "How—you toyed with me, played on my emotions---"

"And I won." Heero had a knowing smirk on his face. Without a doubt he really had won the challenge. "But you know, and I know, that while the scenery wasn't real; the emotions were, InuYasha." 

"Fuck you!" 

Heero chuckled softly. "I think that's a nice offer, don't you think so too Wufei?"

Wufei looked thoughtful as he gazed at demon with appreciation. "Hm. Maybe. But is he really offering or trying to curse us?"

"Smelling the way he does, I think it's an offer we can't refuse. Perhaps he won't be so quick to leave us then."

Duo backed up into the room, suddenly feeling more like prey then predator. His duffle bag lay forgotten on the floor as he swallowed slowly. He breathed heavily through his nose, sounding loud to his own years as his eyes darting around the room for an escape. Wufei and Heero follow him in the room, looking to him more and more like two tigers ready to pounce. He gulped. He was in trouble. But it was well worth it, seeing his two loves push him down onto the bed and take his breath away. And he allowed the submission this time, knowing he would get them back one day. After all, Heero was going to hit the prime of his life soon, and puberty was a bitch on hormones. He would get him back, and get revenge as he played on the younger demon's canine instincts.

**

Owari.


	9. Epilogue: Watch Dog

**Canine Instincts**

By AlantisB

*

**Watch Dog**

_Epilogue_

*

Sesshoumaru closed the scurrying mirror with a wave of his hand as he thought about what had happened. It was finally over, and he didn't have to watch it anymore. No one would say that he had been manipulative with the pilots because they didn't know. Which was a good thing in his mind, he wouldn't be able to stomach his little brother knowing that he had actually helped him find two good mates to bond with.

He sighed and leaned back in his office chair. There was some good that came of this, he smirked. His little brother was still afraid of what he could do. And the total shocked look InuYasha had when he looked in the mirror had been priceless. Sometimes it feels so good to be bad.

His lover walked into the room quietly and wrapped his arms around his neck. A husky voice whispered into his ear, "Are you done?"

"Hn. I suppose." 

"Good," the chair was spin around to face his lover and he sat down in Sesshoumaru's lap. Leaning up to the Demon Lord, he kissed him.

A knock on the door interrupted the private moment as a woman walked in. She stopped at the door and scowled.

"Treize-sama? They need you and Zechs at the base. Something about a new mobile suit is finished."

Naraku sighed, getting off his lover's lap as he straightened his general coat. He ran his hand through his chestnut colored short hair making sure it was straight. "We'll be there in a few minutes, Lady Une."

Sesshoumaru smirked at his lover from in the seat, his red coat unbuttoned towards the top of his collar. "Duty calls."

"Yes it does. Get yourself presentable so that we can leave, Millardo."

Zechs sighed and glanced back at his scurrying mirror where he knew his little brother was getting some action. It wasn't fair, he decided. Just for that insult, he was going to be directing the next battle against the pilots.

**

The End.


End file.
